


self titled

by nightwideopen



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwideopen/pseuds/nightwideopen
Summary: Go down. Soft sound.or The one where everything is implied.





	self titled

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm basically i just wanted to do something that was like.... interpretive of each lyric? Because i love this song? The i like it when you sleep version was what inspired this though i think it has more of a self titled vibe to it.
> 
> this is self indulgent and written like a poem i guess but.. enjoy??
> 
> (ALSO I THINK THEY REMOVED THE ZAYN FANDOM TAG??? BECAUSE IT REDIRECTS TO THE 1D TAG???)

_ Go down _

Louis slides onto the concrete, coat catching on the brick wall. 

Everything’s damp, and it might still be raining, but he doesn’t care to find out.

 

_ Soft sound _

Zayn huffs, a sad puff of defeated breath that echoes in the small space as he crouched down next to Louis.

He can’t help him.

Nothing can fix the hurt in Louis’ veins, the permanence of everything being a reminder.

 

_ Midnight _

Fireworks go off somewhere in the direction of the Thames.

People are shouting inside, party blowers honking obnoxiously.

Time ticks on without either of them. 

 

_ Car lights _

The alleyway lights up for a moment, headlights coming into focus and fading away just as quickly. 

It happens again.

It makes Louis feel more exposed.

He feels safer in the dark, when he can’t be seen.

 

_ Playing with the air _

Zayn reaches a tentative hand out, probably afraid of Louis biting his hand off. 

He doesn’t, just lets Zayn wipe away his tears, brush his hair off his sweaty forehead. 

A cold breeze creeps around the back of his neck.

They both shiver.

 

_ Breathing in your hair _

Louis drags him in, wraps his arms securely around Zayn’s neck. He takes a deep breath. 

Zayn smells like beer and cigarettes and a whole night’s worth of insignificant memories.

He smells the way he always did when they were curled up in one bus bunk, clingy and needy after a few too many.

 

_ Go down _

Zayn’s legs crumble beneath him, and he lets himself be folded up whichever way Louis needs, even if that means they’re packed together on the grimey sidewalk on the side of a fancy club.

 

_ Soft sound _

Louis muffles his shaky breaths into Zayn’s leather coat.

It’s so cold.

 

_ Step into your skin? _

“I know,” Zayn says, “I know.”

He knows. 

He knows now and that’s what so awful about it.

 

_ I'd rather jump in your bones _

Except he doesn’t know. 

He doesn’t know all the things that Louis has wanted since they were teenagers.

Zayn doesn’t feel the same.

It’s a horribly perfect solution when Zayn presses his lips to Louis’.

 

_ Taking up your mouth, _

He doesn’t stop, doesn’t let up.

Louis doesn’t argue.

Doesn’t want this moment to end.

He doesn’t want Zayn to realise that this isn’t what he wants.

 

_ so you breathe through your nose. _

He can’t catch his breath and it’s wonderful and terrible all at once.

“I don’t want to you to regret this.”

Zayn doesn’t answer, just keeps stealing the air from Louis’ lungs until his tears dry.

They both hope it’s answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are my life force 
> 
> im on [tumblr](https://nightwideopen.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
